Fantastic Love!
by RavenWolf99
Summary: This is a hardcore yaoi (boy X boy) about Kuro (2p Japan) and Allen (2p America). I hope you enjoy. There is a sex scene.
1. Fantastic LOVE!

Fantastic Love!!

A fanfic about yaoi 2p Hetalia

Disclaimer-- I do not own any characters. This is a fan fiction only.

Warning lemon! Also BOY X BOY! boy love! This is hardcore yaoi!

please read so you know who is who.

Character list: (2p America) -- Allen L. Jones X (2p Japan) -- Kuro Honda,

(2p Germany) -- Lutz Beilschmidt X (2p Italy) - Luciano Vargas X Women.

KURO Pov--

I woke up slowly from a long night of fun and partying. I felt really warm like I was being held. My vision was blurry. It was still too dark to see, which didn't help. Then my vision adjusted. I saw a strange body size next to me in my bed. It was male which was unusual for me. There was a lot cum on the bed and for a straight Japanese male that was abnormal. I looked over at him. He was strongly built and really big.

I asked and thought to myself: Who is this guy? Why is he here? And….. Why am I covered in cum that smells better than mine? Is it his? I HOPE NOT!

He was also tan and non Japanese looking. He looked like Allen, I couldn't tell. I hoped he wasn't the American Allen L. Jones from the F.A.C.E's mafia. That really annoying vegan. I looked closer trying not to wake him up. In that moment his thick bicep twitches. I jumped and tried to move away, but not fast enough. He had his large arm around me. He pulled me close to his oversized body. I was mad to be held close to a naked man. I remembered that he had a tattoo on his arm. The F.A.C.E's symbol. It was on his right bicep, just below the shoulder. The colors were Red, White and Blue. It was a simple design, just the letters with his flag below it. I guessed that meant he was America and he was laying on it, if he was Allen.

A strong man with no feelings? I thought to myself. At that moment I felt a rush of sadness for some reason I didn't understand. I shook my head as I tried to come to my senses. I heard a slight moan that actually sounded annoyed.

What am I feeling. I hate this guy because…. because…. Why do I hate this guy? He never did anything to me…. I only hate him because the others do…. Well, at least Lutz. I could care less what Luciano thinks. He's just a knife happy annoying little midget who can't even stay loyal for one minute especially of Lutz's sake. Poor guy. I thought to myself while I tried to move out of his bear hug grip without waking him up of course. Allen held me tighter. I right then became frozen because he had a boner. My face turned a bright red. I, Kuro Honda, was embarrassed. I could feel every detail of it pressed up against my lower back. It hit me like a ton of bricks, I was naked……. And so was he.

What did we do last night! I remember I yelled at him to quit calling me a girl and then he challenged me to a drinking contact. I thought I would win easily since he was already drunk. I remember the first three were beers. Then I took a chance and tried nasty straight vodka only because he was calling me a coward. Then… I couldn't remember anything….! Did we have sex?

I looked at him the best I could. Then I yelled "fuck it" and slapped him on his thigh as hard as I could.

"Wake up Allen!" I yelled at him as best as I could.

He made moaning sounds. His tight grip loosed and I escaped. He woke up from not pain but because I yelled. He looked at me as if nothing was wrong. He then said:

"Hello Kuro." With a devilish smile.

I wanted to kill him so badly that I lunged at him but stopped in my trucks when the thought me tarred his throat out killed me. He sat up and stretched. Then he shocked me by how he placed his beautiful tan lips on mine. My heart raced faster than a train on high speeds. He pinned me down to the bed. Allen came close to my ear that was bright red. He whispered:

"My little red blushing hood, how good you look to eat!"

"Down wolf! DOWN!" I yelled

He started to lick my earlobe. Then nibble on my neck. I hated myself for the fact that I, Kuro Honda, wanted him to do more to my body. I felt like I should feel disgusted, but I didn't. I wanted more. He started to rub are dicks together, it felt so good I couldn't hold my voice back at all. I was also louder than all the girls I've ever done myself. I felt something creeping up on me. A heat about to burst within me. I moaned out and cum all over my chest and so did he all over me. I was like a different person in that moment.He stuck his indexed and middle in my mouth. He started to play with my hole. He would slide his wet fingers in and out, over and over, while he licked my nipples. My body shudder. My body was his. I was his pet. I bagged for him to put it in!

"Now Kuro? Do you really want me to defile you anymore than I already have?"

I looked him straight in the eyes. They were criticism red like mine. I hated what was about to come out my mouth. Then again, I also loved it!

"Yes, I need you to do it! Put it in please."

I pressed up against him and entertained our tongues. Then he slid inside of me. I gasped for air as I felt every detail of him. He moved slowly at first, then got a little faster. Then faster. I was loud again, but I didn't yell. It sounded to me like I loved it and I did!

"You're really tight on my cock Kuro." he whispered in my ear.

"You're so big Allen!" I yelled in pleasure.

My mind was blank. I was soon filled with his juices, but he still kept going. I was snapped back to reality when I heard a bang at the door. Then he came inside me again. I was wide eyed and tongue stuck out like some kind of anime porn girl while I tried to gasped for air. The door was being yelled through, but we didn't care about it. The knock sounded familiar to me though. Like a cop was taking the door off its hinges. The next few moments of pleasure was fantastic, but it quickly came to an end when the door came down. Cops busted in like we had done something wrong. I was raped in a blanket with my ass full of cum. I was also very annoyed. on top of that an ugly ass male cop with bad breath yelled at me for something I didn't do. At the end of it all they realized they made a mistake and left with their heads hung low and tails in between there legs.

"Hey, Kuro? They do this often?" asked Allen

"Sadly they do….. The funny thing is I have never done anything they have accused me for."

"That's funny Kuro!" he said while pressed himself up against my back and kissed my neck.

I turned around a pulled his face close to mine.

"Who said you call me by my first name?"

"May I call yo--"

I cut him off by a kiss.

"Yes Al!"

Are night and lives had just begun.

disclaimer-- I do not own any characters. This is a fan fiction only.


	2. Fantastic Love! redo

Fantastic Love!

Fanfic about yaoi 2p Hetalia

Warning → lemon! Also BOY X BOY! boy love! This is hardcore yaoi!

Character list: (2p America) - Allen L. Jones X (2p Japan) - Kuro Honda,

Character's Mentions: (2p Germany) - Lutz Beilschmidt X (2p Italy) - Luciano Vargas X Women.

KURO Pov~

I woke up slowly from a long night of fun and partying. I felt really warm like I was being held. My vision was blurry. It was still too dark to see, which didn't help. Then my vision finally adjusted. I saw a strange body size next to me in _my_ bed. It was male which was unusual for me. The bed was sticky and for a _straight_ Japanese male that was abnormal. I looked over at him. He was strongly built and really big.

I thought to myself: _Who is this guy? Why is he here? And….. Why am I sticky and it smells better, wait…. is this cum? Is it his? I HOPE NOT!_

He was also tan and non-Japanese looking. He looked like Allen, I couldn't really tell. I hoped he wasn't the American Allen L. Jones from the F.A.C.E's mafia. That really annoying vegan. I looked closer trying not to wake him up. At that moment his thick bicep twitched. I jumped and tried to move away, but not fast enough. He had his large arm around me. He pulled me close to his oversized body. I was mad to be held so close to a naked man. _Wait…. He's NAKED!_ Then I randomly remembered that he had a tattoo on his arm. F.A.C.E's symbol. It was on his right bicep, just below the shoulder. The colors for him were Red, White, and Blue. It was a simple design, just the letters with his flag below it. I guessed that meant he was America. He was laying on it so I couldn't make sure of it.

 _A strong man with no feelings?_ I thought to myself. At that moment I felt a rush of sadness for some reason, I didn't really understand why. I shook my head as I tried to come to my senses. I heard a slight moan that actually sounded annoyed.

 _What am I feeling? I hate this guy…. because… because… Why do I hate this guy? He never did anything to me… I only hate him because my Mafia do… Well, at least Lutz. I could care less what Luciano thinks. He's just a knife happy annoying little midget who can't even stay loyal for one minute, especially for Lutz's sake. Poor guy._ I thought to myself while I tried to move out of his bear hug grip, without waking him up of course. he held me tighter. Right then I became frozen because he had a boner. My face turned a bright red. I, Kuro Honda, was embarrassed to have a boner up against my lower back. I could feel every detail of his cock. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks on why I could feel it so well. I was naked as well….

 _What did we do last night! I remember I yelled at him to quit calling me a girl and then he challenged me to a drinking contest. I thought I would win easily since he was already drunk. I remember the first three were beers. Then I took a chance and tried nasty straight vodka only because he was calling me a coward. Then… I couldn't remember anything… Did we have sex!?_

I looked at him the best I could. Then I yelled "fuck it" and slapped him on his thigh as hard as I could.

"Wake up Allen!" I yelled at him as best as I could.

He made moaning sounds. His tight grip loosed and I escaped. He woke up from not pain but because I yelled. He looked at me as if nothing was wrong. He then said:

"Hello, Kuro." With a devilish smile.

I wanted to kill him so badly that I lunged at him but stopped in my tracks when the thought me tarred his throat out killed me. He sat up and stretched. Then he shocked me by how he placed his beautiful tan lips on mine. My heart raced faster than a train at high speeds. He pinned me down to the bed. Allen came close to my ear that was bright red. He whispered:

"My little red blushing hood, how good you look to eat!"

"Down wolf! DOWN!" I yelled

He started to lick and nibble my earlobe. Then nibble on my neck. I hated myself for the fact that I, Kuro Honda, wanted him to do more to my body. I felt like I should feel disgusted, but I didn't. I wanted more. He started to rub our dicks together, it felt so good I couldn't hold my voice back at all. I was also louder than all the girls I've ever done myself. I felt something creeping up on me. A heat about to burst within me. I moaned out and cum all over my chest and so did he all over me. I was like a different person at that moment. He stuck his indexed and middle fingers in my mouth. Once lathered he started to play with my hole. He would slide his wet fingers in and out, over and over, while he licked my left nipple. My body shudders. My body was his. I was his pet. I begged for him to put it in!

"Now Kuro? Do you really want me to defile you any more than I already have?"

I looked him straight in the eyes. They were criticism red like mine. I hated what was about to come out of my mouth. Then again, I also loved it!

"Yes, I need you to do it! Put it in please," I said with a plea

I pressed my face up against his and entertained our tongues. Then he slid inside of me. I gasped for air as I felt every detail of him. He moved slowly at first, then got a little faster. Then faster. I was loud again, but I didn't yell. It sounded to me like I loved it and I did!

"You're really tight on my cock Kuro," he whispered in my ear.

"You're so big, Allen!" I yelled in pleasure.

My mind was blank. I was soon filled with his juices, but he still kept going. I was snapped back to reality when I heard a bang at the door. Then he came inside me again. I was wide-eyed and tongue stuck out like some kind of anime porn girl while I tried to gasp for air. The door was being yelled through, but we didn't care about it. The knock sounded familiar to me though. Like a cop was taking the door off its hinges. The next few moments of pleasure was fantastic as we came down from the high of pleaser, but it quickly came to an end when the door came down. Cops busted in like we had done something wrong. I was wrapped in a blanket with my ass full of cum. I was also very annoyed. on top of that, an ugly ass male cop with bad breath yelled at me for something I didn't do. At the end of it all, they realized they made a mistake and had the wrong room. They left with their heads hung low and tails in between there legs.

"Hey, Kuro? They do this often?" asked Allen

"Sadly they do….. The funny thing is I have never done anything they have accused me of."

"That's funny Kuro!" he said while pressed himself up against my back and kissed my neck.

I turned around a pulled his face close to mine.

"Who said you call me by my first name?"

"May I call yo-"

I cut him off by a kiss.

"Yes, Al!"

Are night and lives had just begun.

Arthurs note: Part two coming soon. Not a normal part two.


	3. Love! Fantastic!

Love! Fantastic!

Warning → lemon! Also BOY X BOY! boy love! This is yaoi! Don't like it, don't read it!

Character list: (2p Germany)-Lutz Beilschmidt X (2p Italy) -Luciano Vargas X Random Women.

Character's Mentioned: (2p America) - Allen L. Jones X (2p Japan) - Kuro Honda.

Lutz POV~

It was early morning and I was still madder than hell's fire. He had done it again. Luchiano left the bar with another woman and without my permission. I kept telling myself that he would stay true to me, but… I know he did her. I know after he killed her too. That was just how he was. I turned on the TV straight to the news channel. I saw that there was another report about a murder. They think it was the same guy as the rest of the murdered victims. I know they were right. There has been six-teen all together. I was sick of it. They have his DNA from the body's, if he ever got caught and matched the DNA's, they would have their killer. They said on the news that it was rape and stabbing. They can't figure out why 'he' kills. One cop said he may have mommy issues or wife problems. Another one said he was a good for nothing sociopath. Meaning he could blend in with a crowd and be the last suspect. I know what he was. He was a social psychopath. Meaning he can blend in and be a psycho when he needs or wants to be. I looked out the window to see it raining, in fact, it was downpouring. I left the TV on and walked to my room to get clothes so I can take a shower. As I washed my muscular body and light blonde hair, I wondered if Luchiano or LU for short, would come home today or would I have to wait for a month before I saw him. I got out of the shower, dried off, and got dressed in my normal attire. I felt sad and angry with him and myself for letting him walk out of the bar with all those women like nothing was wrong at all. I looked at the door startled. The door opened and a sock and wet LU walked in the door. Out of sadness, I hugged him tightly. Then I stood back and out of anger I soccer punched him in the jaw. He hit the ground hard.

"HEY! What was that for asshole! I thought you missed me?" spoke Luciano angrily.

"Why should I even care about an unfaithful, sick, twisted, knife happy little midget, cheater like you?" I barked back.

"Unfaithful?... Cheater?... Little?!... MIDGET!? I AM NOT A LITTLE MIDGET!" Yelled Luchiano. I looked in his blood-red eyes and in a sassy attitude I said:

"oh really? Then what about all 17 girls you killed this past year after you fucked them? What about them?"

He looked shocked and surprised. Then he looked at his feet and then at me.

"I did not sleep with them." He said calmly.

I knew it was unnatural for him to stay calm in an argument with me unless he was telling to truth, which he almost never does. I looked in his calm blood-red eyes and saw for once he told me the truth.

"Who fucked the girls?" I asked.

"Kuro"

"Lier"

"Fine…. It's a client. He picks the girls, who pick on him throughout his life, and he fucks them. Then I stab them 18 times.

"Why 18 times?" I questioned

"Because there are 18 of them. I have one more to kill then I get paid. I already have most of the money. I get paid $4,000 a girl. That's $72,000 dollars, that's a lot of money." Luchiano said enthusiastically.

"Why do you need money? We just got paid $36,000 dollars. That's half the $72,000." I asked him suspiciously.

"I'll tell or should I say "show" you later. No more questions! I want a kiss and a real one."

I smiled, which I don't do often. He stood up and walk up to me. We shared a passionate kiss., that got dirty really quick. He grabbed my balls and started to rub them softly. My face felt hot as if I was blushing and I was. He lifted my shirt. He then proceeds to kiss my chest. Then he started to rub my nipples that are always sensitive. I let out soft moans as he nibbled on one and played with the other with his fingers. By the time he was done with them we both were hard and stood on ends. I picked him up and walked over to our room. I throw him on the bed. I was standing close to the bed. So he crawled up to me and proceed to take off my belt and unbutton my cargo pants. He smiled a wicked smile for a moment like always. My pants slid down my legs to the floor. I had on my bark gray briefs that are oh so tight on me. They were his favorite. He'd often tell me to wear them.

"Oh? My favorite briefs on you. Did you know this would happen?" Luchiano said as he licked my bulge.

"Surprisingly…. No, I didn't. They were all I had clean." I responded.

He looked at me with joy as he continued to lick me. He pulled my dick out and begin to lick and suck on it even harder. My moan got louder and louder until I came in his soft warm wet mouth. His cheeks puffed out a little bit because there was so much. He swallowed all of it without choking on it. I smiled as I got hard again. He always made me hard when he swallows it all. I opened the drawer in the bedside table to get the lube.

"come here, I'm losing you up," I said calmly.

"YES DADDY!" he yelled out loudly.

I ripped his pants and underwear quickly. Then he took off his shirt. I then spread his legs open to see his nice dick dripping wet. I opened the lube bottle and poured it on his hole.

"OH! That's cold!"

" Would you rather have it hot?"

"Nope."

I rubbed the lube in his hole and slid in one finger. He moaned softly and shivered slightly. I moved my finger in and out. Then he got louder as I slipped in another finger in. This time I moved faster. I know that I am bigger in the circumference and length in the dick then average people, so I slipped in the last finger to stretch him out enough. As I moved my fingers around and back and forth, he got louder until he came.

"L-lutz! P-PUT IT I-I-IN!" Luchiano Studdard and yelled.

"Yes, LU. I will. Just relax your body for me." I said calmly.

I lined myself up with his hole and pushed in the tip. He gasped in pleasure for it. I pushed it in more until I was all the way in him. I stayed still for a second. Then I started to move slowly. It felt like hot wet heaven griped me perfectly. I began to move faster and harder. We could only hear each other and none of the vehicles outside. If we paid attention, we could hear a lot of footsteps running up our staircase. Then the room next store was being banged on and bused in. we stopped what we were doing and listen for a moment. Kuro Honda was on the other side of the wall. We could hear shouting between what we assumed were cops, Kuro and one other voice we could swear was Allen L. Jones…. They were accusing Kuro of the stabbing the 17 girls. We looked at each other, in worry. Then the cops admitted they were wrong and left. We didn't make a sound or made a single movement. They passed by our room without worry. We continued our lovemaking.


End file.
